Don't Think Too Much
by crashing-avalanches
Summary: Erwin thinks too much, and Levi isn't sure if he likes it. ONE-SHOT.


**First attempt at an Eruri thing! I love this pairing as much as I love Ereri, and I decided to write one after going on Angela/Xin's Tumblr (xin0-yii tumblr) and seeing all her Eruri art! She is amazing, so check her tumblr out! **

**This is for you Xin! Thank you for letting me stalk you and thank you for being so nice to me 8DDD I hope I didn't screw up your ship! Enjoy the Eruri!**

**By the way, prompts are being accepted! Feel free to send things in at my tumblr ( crashingavalanches)!**

_- cue epic line break -_

* * *

Erwin never stops thinking.

Levi can tell that endless thoughts tumble around in that handsome head of his lover. Battle tactics, origins of the Titans, the recruits' abilities; all of these are but examples of the train of thought that travels endlessly along the tracks of his mind. Levi doesn't mind that.

However, it becomes annoying when that train refuses to derail in order for him to properly have sex with his lover.

"Stop it," he pushes the blonde off him and tugs back on his shirt, which already had all it's buttons slipped out of buttonholes. He curls up in the shared duvet and turns on his side, his eyes boring holes into the plain wall of the Commander's bedroom. It always got on his nerves when Erwin comes to make love to him while still more than knee-deep in his own musings. The half-hearted kisses, the touches that were nothing more than fleeting and most of all, the annoying silence that always followed his actions.

He senses Erwin blinking before turning his gaze onto his form, but he refuses to look at his lover, his gaze set stubbornly onto the whitewashed wall. Neither does bother responding when Erwin settles himself onto the bed beside him, now shirtless and missing his belt, and wraps a muscled arm around him, breathing into his hair.

"What is it now, darling?"

He lets out a frustrated groan and jerks his head away, the blond Commander's hot breath having touched the sensitive spot behind his neck, He doesn't like it when Erwin uses those pet names; he thinks he only uses them to try and get something out of him, to get him to talk.

Like now.

Levi grumbles something incoherent before shifting even further, but Erwin is the stronger one and he presses the smaller soldier into the bed and forces their gazes to meet. Levi only looks up begrudgingly after a rather amusing yet childish (in his opinion) game of the blonde trying to make eye contact with the raven.

"I don't like it when you think," declares Levi after a heated silent staring game, where Erwin lost because he looked away to snicker at the expression on Levi's face (he was certain he didn't look amused at all), This only earns a "pffft" from Erwin's direction and a muffled laugh as he props himself up on his elbows to smirk knowingly in Levi's direction. This only increases the irksome feeling that had long made its home on Levi's brows and the raven feels like his words had no effect at all.

He certainly wasn't expecting the amused expression on Erwin's face to soften into a genuine smile. He hadn't expected the man to lean up and press a kiss tenderly to his temple either. It takes him by surprise and he feels the coil of irked feelings in him beginning to stir, only to be replaced by a spring of embarrassment and fuzziness. It always happens when Erwin was tender; and it irks him but it makes him feel special at the same time.

Deciding that he had enough of Erwin's mood swings and that there was a problem south of him that needed to be taken care of, the raven pulls the blonde up and captures his lips in a needy kiss, grinding his hips against his lover's crotch. The moment they break apart, Levi's hand immediately goes for Erwin's fly, intent on making him only concentrate on him, making sure that he thinks about only him at that moment.

Gentle hands catch his in their movement and Erwin presses his mouth tenderly to Levi's right hand in a loving gesture of affection, keeping his gaze tender as they hold Levi's own dark eyes. Unable to stop the blush from rising to his cheeks, the raven breaks away from the heated gaze of his lover and chooses to seize his lips again in an attempt at a distraction.

When the lips finally part again, a string of saliva connecting the two mouths, Levi unabashedly licks a stripe up Erwin's chin before planting a small kiss onto the wet. slightly swollen lips. Locking his hands behind the blonde's neck, he yanks him towards the bed before uttering a single sentence, clearly displaying no intention of letting him go,

"Don't think too much when you make love to me, you idiot."

* * *

**A/N: TOO MANY MISTAKES GODDAMNIT /FLEES**


End file.
